


Goofy

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick decides to end a lovely date at the park with something especially lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goofy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I couldn't think of a good title lol  
> Hope you like it <3

The day had gone exceptionally well. You look up at Frederick, who had the goofiest smile on his face, and you can't help but feel overwhelmed with joy. Three days ago, you had realized that you were in love with this stupid man and today, you let him know. Both of you had the day off and since the seasons were changing, you decided to spend the day in the park in the warmth while it still lasted. You ate pizza and had frozen yogurt and fed the ducks and it felt so natural.

You didn't think twice about telling him you loved him because you knew he felt it, too. He told you he loved you, too, and kissed you full on the mouth, but you pulled away from him. "We're in public, Frederick," you scold. 

Frederick rolled his eyes at you, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't mask his happiness. 

Now, the sun had set, and the sky was a cool blue colour, and soon it would be completely dark and the park would be empty. The park had cleared of kids and parents and was instead filled with the handful of rowdy teenagers and young couples. You guide Frederick to a bench and sit down. He guides you to sit between his legs, the handle of his cane poking against you as he wraps his arms around your stomach. You giggle as he nuzzles his face into your shoulder. He almost reminds you of a puppy. "You sure seem happy," you say.

"Well, aren't you?" he retorts, giving you a peck on your neck.

"I am," you say, leaning back into him. 

Frederick lets out a soft moan. "How about we head home?" he asks you quietly in a voice that gives away all his intentions. You know he can't wait to get home and rip off your clothes. He's been wanting to ever since you told him you loved him, but you want to make him wait for it. When he is desperate is one of the best times to have sex because it's just so frantic and fast and hard. 

You trace circles on his arm. "Not yet, my love," you murmur. "Maybe in a little while."

He lets out a breath and you can just picture the annoyed impression he must have on his face. You smile and relax, leaning back into him and closing your eyes and Frederick absentmindedly strokes your skin just under the hem of your skirt. 

Or at least, you  _thought_ it was absentmindedly. You stiffen as he traces one of his hands up your leg and presses his fingers against your panties.

"What are you doing?!" you whisper frantically at him.

"Me? Nothing," Frederick says nonchalantly as he starts rubbing you through the fabric.

You turn red. "Frederick, we are in public!" you say in a hushed but panicked tone. 

"I know," he says, not stopping his movements. "Just relax. We'll be fine."

You bite your lip and look around. There aren't many people around, but you know that someone could come by out of nowhere. "We shouldn't do this," you say. 

Frederick doesn't respond. Instead, he moves the fabric to the side and presses his fingers to your bare clit. A shiver runs up your spine and your stomach churns as he starts rubbing circles around you. You grab on to his forearms and bite your lip. 

You know that if you asked again, he would stop because he would never want you to feel uncomfortable with him, but this is starting to excite you. His fingers feel amazing against you and you soon give in to the temptation. Soon, you're wet and ready for him. Frederick chuckles and kisses your neck as he presses his fingers harder against your clit. You gasp and quickly bite your lip to keep from moaning. You have to keep yourself steady and still, which is hard because all you want to do is rock and grind against his hand. 

You hear some voices and footsteps in the distance getting closer to you. "Oh my god," you mutter. "Frederick, they-"

"Don't worry about it," he mumbles, cutting you off.

"But they'll see," you protest.

"No, they won't," says Frederick. "And they won't be able to tell if you keep quiet."

Your heart beats faster but you don't argue. You are sure you can keep quiet until they pass, but just as they are about to pass behind you, Frederick speeds up the movements of his fingers. He rubs your clit hard and fast and you dig your nails into his arms. Your leg twitches and you bite your lips to keep from crying out. Your breathing gets heavy and a fresh flush covers your skin. From the corner of your eye, you can see the small group of people throw glances at you and Frederick over their shoulder as they walk past. 

As soon as they are out of earshot, you turn your head to look angrily at Frederick, who has still not eased up his ministrations. "Frederick! You-" 

He cuts you off with a kiss and moves his fingers from your clit to your entrance. You gasp against his mouth as he enters two fingers and pumps them in and out. "Do you like it?" he asks you.

You whimper quietly in response. 

"I knew you would," he says, chuckling as he starts rubbing harder against you. He pumps and curls his fingers inside of you. 

You turn your head away from him again and grab onto the skin of his thighs as he fingers you. You try to be discreet as you rock your hips to the movement, but at this point, you have no idea how the world sees you. Frederick's fingers inside of you and his thumb rubbing your clit and his breath against your ear all consume you and you roll your head back to lean on his shoulder. 

You feel the drumming of your pulse in your ears as Frederick enters a third finger. You whimper as he moves them fast inside of you, making your body shake and legs spasm from the absolute pleasure that is overtaking you. He takes his cane and pushes it up your skirt and presses the handle against your clit. Your eyes pop open as you feel the cold metal against you. "Frederick, oh my…" you moan breathlessly as he teases your clit with his cane.

You can barely breathe now. His fingers curling so hard and fast inside of you and the relentless teasing of your clit with the cane is driving you crazy. You try your hardest to stay still but you can't help but shake. Frederick has to tighten his arms around you to keep you from doubling over when he sees a couple walking towards your bench. 

"Oh, oh my god, Fr-Frederick," you whimper out, so close now to coming. You notice the couple but you are far too wrapped up in pleasure to worry. And when Frederick twists the cane at just the right angle as he presses his fingers against your g-spot, you fall over the edge. Your orgasm hits your hard and you let out a loud groan, causing the couple to look at you with surprise before moving past the bench. 

You don't care. You are too focused on the pleasure you're feeling. You rock against Frederick's hand as you cover it with yours to keep it in place. Your cunt clenches against his skin and he keeps the handle of his cane pressed hard against your clit as you ride out your orgasm. Your entire body trembles and twitches as you moan and whimper and arch against Frederick before finally relaxing. 

You slump against him as he removes his hands, your breathing heavy and your heart racing. You can feel his own heaving breaths on your neck as you close your eyes. When you come back down from your climax, you turn a stern glare to him. "What was that?" you scold.

"Oh, like you didn't love it," Frederick says with the same goofy smile he had on his face before. You try to look angry but you can't help but smile.

"Okay, fine," you admit. "So I did."

You roll your eyes as he looks at you with that annoying, smug look on his face. You take his hand, which is soaked in your juices, and bring it to your mouth. You watch the smug look fall from his face and get replaced with a look of utter lust as you lick his fingers clean. "Come on," you say when you're done. "This day is far from over."

Frederick smiles as you guide him up from the bench and the two of you walk home, hand in hand.


End file.
